You're Mine, Not His pt 2
by Amberkitty123
Summary: Part 2 to You're MIne, Not His. Enjoy -


"You betrayed me." Zephyr's voice came closer.

My face heated up.

"You've forgotten all about me."

"I th-thought you were gone," I stuttered.

"I was lurking all around you! Too bad you were too distracted by DIB to even NOTICE!"

I was shoved back into the couch's cushions harshly.

"HOW could you not have separated from him yet?! I COULD BE MUCH MORE AROUSING THAN HIM! RIGHT NOW, THERE ARE PEOPLE GAGGING AT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT PITIFUL HUMAN!" He held my chin so I wouldn't turn my gaze away from him.

I frowned.

"Why can't you just go back to your old self?!"

"I was oblivious then…"

"You're oblivious NOW! You were PERFECT when I first met you, but then you just HAD TO GIVE IN TO DIB!"

"I'm not changing back."

"WHY NOT?!"

"I'd rather have this kind of life with Dib."

"I DIDN'T just hear those words come out from your mouth, Zim."

"Well you just did," I spat.

Zephyr snarled. "You'll regret it sooner or later."

"I won't. This is what I want."

"You IDIOT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S USING YOU?!"

"For what?!"

"To get pictures and evidence! He doesn't care about you."

"You LIE!"

"No."

"LIES!" I cried painfully.

"He's only using love as a distraction!"

"NO!"

"YES! I WATCH HIM TALK TO HIS PATHETIC ALLIES ABOUT YOU! STOP FOOLING YOURSELF!"

I choked on a sob. "Why would he do that to me…?"

"To him, you're just a lab rat. A mere PRIZE!"

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I tried to! Dib KNEW I was trying to! But he just had to pull you away from me with his- DISGUSTING human ROMANCE!"

I felt so stupid. So dumbfounded. "So his 'love' to me was just… a decoy…"

"Exactly."

My squeedily spooch grew empty as I thought of what Dib had been doing behind my back. "Pathetic, human worm baby."

"That's what I like to hear," he cooed, pulling me into him.

"I want to see him suffer," I hissed.

"Then let's go pay him a quick visit, shall we?"

"Let's."

Dib scrubbed the shampoo in his hair, letting it rinse out after a while. He wrapped a towel around himself and walked up to his room. He hadn't noticed Zim that appeared in the doorway right after he walked in. "Now I just have to keep this up for a while longer, and then he'll be on an autopsy table." Dib wore an evil smile as he took out his usual clothing, about to change.

"Dib." Zim alarmed him.

Dib turned to him, nervous that he might've heard what he had said before. "H-How long have you been there?"

"Since now."

"Oh." 'Phew. I'm safe. Stop thinking out loud to yourself!'

Zim stared at him a while longer, trying to decide where to strike.

"Like what you see?"

Zim moved towards him. "Not yet."

Dib smirked as Zim grabbed his chin lightly. The human moved in to kiss him, but suddenly choked as blood rolled down his chest.

Zim slowly removed his mechanical spider leg from inside of Dib's chest.

Dib spat out blood onto the alien's face.

Zephyr phased in to the air next to Zim, watching as the Irken dropped Dib to the floor, blood pooling under him. "Nice." Zephyr studied the wound.

"Zephyr," Dib coughed. "What did you tell him?!"

"Your dirty little secret." Zephyr scowled at him.

Dib darted his eyes to Zim pleadingly. "Zim… Please…"

"Don't talk to me, stink-beast!" Zim snapped, crossing his arms. "I know what you did…"

Dib frowned, and then it changed into a cruel glare. "Well, then. You have nothing to be surprised about." He stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth.

"You shouldn't have messed around with me like that." Zim glowered back.

"You were asking for it!" Dib jabbed him in the chest harshly.

"I thought that you actually meant it…"

"Guess again, alien scum."

A hurt expression crossed over the Irken's face.

"Yeah, that's right. I used you the whole time!" He gripped Zim's wrists. "How could you think that I was actually IN to you?! We were ENEMIES, Zim! Somehow, it just so happened that I started to like you for no reason?! I think not…"

Zephyr hissed at him. "See?! I'M the only one who likes you! At first it was his blood, which is strange because the same thing happened in a story that I read, but I do like you, Zim." He pulled him away from Dib. "Very much."

"If this is gonna turn into a love scene, then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Dib shoved Zephyr and Zim to the door. "Be on your guard, space boy. I still have plans for you…"

Zephyr barred his fangs at the human.

Dib backed off, shutting the door as soon as they were out. He scowled, turning his head to the computer. "Here's a perfect time to capture him." He walked over to the monitor, typing quickly, but quietly. "Too bad Zephyr stopped me a couple times before," he grumbled. "But this time my plan will work…" He slipped headphones onto his head. "Drayne? Justin? You there?"

"Yeah. What do you need?" Drayne asked.

"I need you two to be at Zim's house as soon as possible."

I panted as Zephyr fell beside me, blood coming to the surface of the bite marks in my neck with tingles still jolting throughout the inside of my squeedily spooch. I took a deep breath again, using what was left of my energy to bring myself up to Zephyr's eye level.

Zephyr stroked my antennae calmly. "Did you find that pleasurable?"

I nodded slowly, my eyes barely open as I fondled with his hair.

He purred in my antennae. "You couldn't resist…"

"Maybe so, but I wasn't going to share my pleasure with the betraying human."

"Fair enough." Zephyr stared at my neck that showed fresh blood reaching the top of my skin. He moved closer, covering the bitten area of my neck with his mouth.

I leaned into him, allowing his fangs to sink in further.

Zephyr forced himself off of me. "Zim, you'll pass out if I take anymore blood."

"I don't mind," I shifted closer to him.

He hesitated, finally giving in. "Fine." He gently climbed onto me, locking my claws between his.

My head started to spin as he sucked on the wound.

"Zim? Don't fall asleep on me. I'd rather have company." Zephyr pouted, and then snuggled with me as he covered us with the blanket. "Goodnight, Zim." He kissed me on the forehead before closing his eyes.

"Alright. I'm here." Drayne talked into his walkie talkie. "Where are you two?"

"I don't know about you two, but I see lots of worn out rubber pigs," Justin informed.

Dib, in one of the trashcans, narrowed his eyes as he climbed out and opened the other lid.

Justin was sitting in a pile of rubber pigs, trying to squeak one, but to no avail. "Aw, man."

"Come on, we have lots of work to do."

"Right."

"Okay. Let's break in."

Drayne nodded, sneaking passed the gnomes that were figured to be turned off since they didn't react.

Dib and Justin followed him. "I hope Gir's not home. He'll ruin everything." Dib slowly creaked open the purple 'Men' bathroom door, finding no one in sight. He stepped in, followed by the others. "Where are you, Zim…?" He tiptoed into the kitchen, flushing himself down the toilet.

"It's a wonder how his head fits down there," Justin gawked at the toilet bowl.

"Justin!" Drayne slapped him across the face.

"Sorry."

"HELP! OH MY- AHHHH! MY HEAD! IT'S STUCK! GUYS! HELP!" Dib screamed.

"I spoke too soon."

"Helping!" Drayne took out a random plunger and shoved it into the toilet. "GRAB ONTO IT!"

"O-OKAY! I SEE IT! I'M GONNA- Hey, why is there all this paste down here?" Dib stopped shouting. "WAIT! NO NEED FOR HELP! I GOT THROUGH!"

"It makes you think, you know?" Justin leaned on his palms.

"Marielle?! What are you doing down here?!"

"I needed more meatloaf!" Marielle screamed as she was shoved up the toilet and landed next to Drayne and Justin. Her whole entire body was covered in meat. She screeched like a monkey as she ran out of the kitchen.

Justin chuckled. "You don't see that everyday."

"Will you focus?!" Drayne smacked his cheek again.

"Sorry."

Drayne stuffed himself down the toilet, taking Justin with him.

"Okay, how do we find the alien scum?" Drayne whispered.

"We'll have to split up. Justin, you go down the hall. I'll check in the Making Stuff Room and Drayne… You go down the elevator." Dib ran into a room.

Drayne disappeared into the elevator.

Justin snuck down the hall, checking every room. After a couple of rooms, he opened another door, finding the vampire and alien sleeping in a bed. He closed the door again. "That was disturbing…" He winced, and then opened the door again. "Guys, I found him," he talked quietly into the walkie talkie. "And he's with Zephyr."

"What are they doing?" Dib asked.

"Sleeping…"

Zephyr cracked open an eye, finding the door open. He hissed, sitting up at the light that poured in. He slipped on his clothes as he glanced around the room. He spotted Justin near the door, staring at him.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm asking you the same question." Zephyr glared, fixing the blanket over the Irken that slept serenely.

"You first."

"I'm keeping him safe."

"Sorry, Dib said for me to get him."

"Well you're not."

Justin pouted. "Fine, I'll just get them to do it."

Dib poked his head into the room. "Justin, who are you…? Oh. Great, you found them." He walked over to Zim.

"Don't you dare touch him," Zephyr threatened.

Dib smirked, one of Zim's antennae in his hand.

I shifted around, turning over at Zephyr's touch. I opened my eyes a little, and then they shot open when I noticed it wasn't Zephyr doing that to my antennae. I sat up hurriedly, pulling away from the human. "Wh-What's going on?!" I darted my eyes to Justin and Zephyr. "Why are the humans here?!" I clenched my fists, standing up out of the bed. "GET OUT! OUT OF THE BASE OF ZIIIM!" I pushed Justin and Dib out the door, slamming it in their faces, then quickly pulled on my clothing. I opened the door again. "Okay, NOW you can come back in or whatever."

"Right…" Dib shoved me back in.

My head hit the side of the bed roughly.

"Okay, space boy! Time for you to get into your cage!" He leered as he gripped my wrists.

"WHAT?!" I struggled to get out of his grasp.

Drayne burst in through the door, carrying handcuffs.

I screamed as I escaped from Dib, running around the room as the two chased me.

Zephyr scowled, grabbing me and holding me close. "They're trying to tire you out. Stop running."

I nodded, narrowing my eyes as the two cornered us.

"Hand him over, Zephyr." Dib held out his hand.

Zephyr glared at them as Drayne held the handcuffs closer to me.

I shrank, glancing back and forth between them and Zephyr… 'I wonder if Kai is bringing back my rubber chicken experiment…'


End file.
